csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mopoz
|} Alejandro "mopoz" Fernández-Quejo Cano (ur. 7 sierpnia 1996) jest hiszpańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Movistar Riders. Drużyny *2014-??-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Hiszpania xPerience *2015-01-02 – 2015-03-02 - 35px|Hiszpania ASES e-Sports Club *2015-03-02 – 2015-0?-?? - 35px|Hiszpania mindplay *2015-0?-?? – 2015-08-14 - 35px|Hiszpania Team Outbreak *2015-08-14 – 2015-09-15 - 35px|Hiszpania Wizards *2015-09-17 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Hiszpania SUMMA.GG *2016-01-06 – 2016-08-18 - 35px|Hiszpania Newskill Infinity *2016-08-18 – 2016-09-28 - 35px|Hiszpania gBots eSports Club *2016-10-28 – 2017-01-03 - 35px|Hiszpania CADIEM eSports Club *2017-01-03 – 2017-07-19 - 35px|Hiszpania KPI Gaming *2017-07-24 – nadal - 35px|Hiszpania Movistar Riders Historia 2012 *Pierwsza drużyna mopoza nazywała się TOPZONE i dołączył do niej 2 kwietnia 2012 roku jeszcze za czasów Counter-Strike'a 1.6. 2014 *W 2014 roku mopoz dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę xPerience. 2015 *'2 stycznia 2015' - mopoz dołączył do drużyny ASES e-Sports Club. *'2 marca 2015' - Skład drużyny ASES e-Sports Club dołączył do mindplay. *'14 sierpnia 2015' - mopoz opuścił drużynę Team Outbreak i dołączył do Wizards. *'15 września 2015' - Skład drużyny Wizards rozpadł się! *'17 września 2015' - mopoz dołączył do drużyny SUMMA.GG. 2016 *'6 stycznia 2016' - mopoz dołączył do drużyny Newskill Infinity. *'18 sierpnia 2016' - mopoz opuścił drużynę Newskill Infinity i dołączył do gBots eSports Club. *'28 września 2016' - mopoz opuścił drużynę gBots eSports Club. *'28 października 2016' - mopoz dołączył do drużyny CADIEM eSports Club. 2017 *'3 stycznia 2017' - mopoz opuścił drużynę CADIEM eSports Club i dołączył do KPI Gaming. *'19 lipca 2017' - Skład drużyny KPI Gaming rozstał się z organizacją! *'24 lipca 2017' - Były skład drużyny KPI Gaming dołączył do organizacji Movistar Riders. Osiągnięcia '35px|Hiszpania CLUTCHMASTERZ' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2015 BYOC (2015) '35px|Hiszpania Wizards' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Hiszpania SUMMA.GG' *3/4 miejsce SocialNAT Master League (2015) '35px|Hiszpania Newskill Infinity' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - Season 10: Sprint 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional Season 10 División de Honor (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gigabyte CS:GO Challenge (2016) *Drugie miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - Season 10: Final Cup (2016) '35px|Hiszpania CADIEM eSports Club' *5 miejsce Madrid Gaming Experience 2016 (2016) *8 miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - S11: Regular Season (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ElectronicStars Invitational 1 (2016) '35px|Hiszpania KPI Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Spain - Winter 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Hellcase Cup 2 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 11 - Europa: Pośrednia dywizja - Playoffy (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL Masters España - Spring 2017 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Valencia 2017 - Iberyjskie kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 6 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL Masters España - Spring 2017 by Movistar - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Masters España - Spring 2017 by Movistar (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GAME Stadium 2017 - Round Robin (2017) *3/4 miejsce GAME Stadium 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) '35px|Hiszpania Movistar Riders' *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Pośrednia dywizja - Europa (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Montreal 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Clash of Nations 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Masters España - 2017 Season 2: Etap grupowy (2017) *Drugie miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional Season 13 - Superliga Round Robin (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Masters España - 2017 Season 2 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - Superliga (2017) *11 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Moche XL Esports: Kwalifikacje (2018) *5/6 miejsce Moche XL Esports (2018) *22 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce MSI Masters Gaming Arena 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje Ostatniej Szansy (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Masters Gaming Arena 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce GG.BET Shuffle: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce MSI Masters Gaming Arena 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - La Copa 2018: Etap grupowy (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - La Copa 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce GG.BET Shuffle: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018: Środkowa Europa i Półwysep Iberyjski - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Grand Hotshots 1 (2018) *1/2 miejsce Bucharest Gaming Week Invitational - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Masters España 2018 - Season 4: Etap grupowy (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018: Środkowa Europa i Półwysep Iberyjski (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 29: Zaawansowana dywizja - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Masters Spain Winter 2018 - Finały (2018) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *6/8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *3/4 miejsce Good Game League 2019 - Etap drugi: Swarzędz (2019) *1/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2019 - Kwalifikacje BYOC (2019) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - Superliga 2019 Round Robin (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 31: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Superliga Orange Finals 2019 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - La Copa 2019: Etap online (2019) *3/4 miejsce United Masters League Season 2 - Tydzień pierwszy (2019) *Drugie miejsce Liga de Videojuegos Profesional - La Copa 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce United Masters League Season 2 - Tydzień drugi (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce OMEN Atlantic Challenge 2019 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Sevilla 2019: Iberyjskie kwalifikacje (2019) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *3/4 miejsce European Champions Cup (2019) *Trzecie miejsce OMEN Atlantic Challenge (2019) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Sevilla 2019 (2019) *5/6 miejsce Champions Cup (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Europa Środkowa i Kraje Iberyjskie: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *mopoz 5 kills with Five-Seven and AK47 vs x6tence *LVP 2015 Sprint 3 mopoz vs SUMMAGG *mopoz 4 Bullets 4 HeadShots *xPnc mopoz against defuse e-sports club *AWP ACE and sick 2 one shots dgL @ mopoz XPNC Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Hiszpańscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi